A half facepiece respirator has a shaped support piece supporting and fixing the position of a particle or paper filter insert or outsert with either the support piece or the particle filter incorporating a face sealing component. Placed within the shaped support piece, a grille may be placed in the lower section of the shaped support piece. Additionally the half facepiece includes a head harness having a release mechanism.